crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Parking Lot
Parking Lot (カラフル ちゅうしゃじょう lit. Colorful Parking Lots in Japanese) is one of three unlockable Battle Arenas and is the fifth battle arena in the game Crash Team Racing and Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled. It is unlocked by winning all Arcade Cups on the Easy Difficulty. This track is classified by many as one of the simplest arenas, as it contains four, raised, fenced platforms and a large area in the middle. Each raised platform contains two Wumpa Boxes in the air off the top of the ramp. In the open area, there are four ? crates at the intersections of each platform. In the opening cutscene, Nitros Oxide threatens to turn the world into a concrete parking lot if he wins the race against Earth's champion. One could consider this arena as an eerie reference to that. Weapon Usage Tracking Missiles- In this arena, missiles are the ideal weapons, as is in most all arenas. However, being a level of many fenced areas, your opponent has a better chance of escape from a missile unless they are within very close range. Bowling Bombs- These are the best aggressive weapons for this arena. Opponents along the edge of the "fence" in the raised platforms can be hit from the ground, as the blast radius extends up to them. Bowling Bombs can also hit opponents on ramps. It can also take out opponents along the walls without hitting them if they are close enough. Power Shields- These make great defensive weapons for this arena. Having the ability to avoid tracking missiles for long periods of time is one of the blessings of this arena. It allows you to set up a temporary hideout in one of the "parking lots". Power Shields provide the extra protection for moving out in the open to get a ? crate. Firing these weapons is very challenging on this level, however. The opponent will rarely move in a constant direction, but if they are against a wall or a fence, like the bowling bombs, they can be hit with less accuracy then out in the open. Explosive Crates- Explosive Crates make great mines for your opponents as they jump up ramps or go down them. These are your opponent's blind spots in the arena, but be careful, they are your blind spots, too. N. Brio's Beakers- These can replace Explosive Crates in that they can be blind spot mines. They are also small enough to hide in ? crates. Aku Aku/Uka Uka Masks- These masks make the perfect charging weapon. If your opponent is out in the open trying to get a weapon, or if they are hiding on one of the platforms. Turbos- These weapons are the key ingredient for a strategic style of play. You can maintain your boost by jumping on and off ramps at the peak. Combined with enough turbo slides, you can repeatedly squish your opponent. In an arena as open as this, it would be much easier than an arena like Nitro Court. Super Engines- These weapons are just general. They can be used as a surprise getaway from a tracking missile to get up to a raised platform. Invisibility- This item works better in this arena than in a more confined one. It limits the amount of space your opponent can guess on your position. Strategy The best strategy in an open level like this would be one where you are always moving. Opponents are relentless in an open field. If you are skilled enough in Turbo Slides, it is recommended that you hop off the ramp and grind the rail to maintain boost and gather crates more easily and at a closer angle to the next ramp. Another good tactic if you are trying to buy some time is to sit on the corner edge of the rail, a place where opponents may find it difficult to hit you. Turbos and Tracking Missiles become useless in a situation like this. However, none of your weapons will fire either. Video fr:Parking Category:Unlockables Category:Arenas Category:Crash Team Racing Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled